


Moon River

by virginia92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginia92/pseuds/virginia92
Summary: Gdy Harry przypadkowo znalazł informację o targach ślubnych odbywających się w małym, starym zamku na obrzeżach Londynu, wiedział że musi tam pojechać i zobaczyć to na właśnie oczy.





	Moon River

__  
Księżycowa rzeko,  
szersza niż na milę.  
Przejdę na Twój drugi brzeg pewnego dnia.  
Stary twórco marzeń,  
Ty łamaczu serc  
Dokądkolwiek zmierzasz, podążam za Tobą. 

Harry musiał wziąć ślub. Nie, stop w zasadzie to nie musiał, nikt go do tego nie przymuszał, nie kazał mu tego zrobić, nie trzymał pistoletu wymierzonego w jego głowę, Harry po prostu pragnął tego jak niczego innego. To nie tak, że był już starym facetem na którego przyszła już pora, ostatni dzwonek zabrzmiał i został uznany za wiecznego kawalera. Było wprost przeciwnie, miał dwadzieścia trzy lata, więc z całą pewnością można było uznać go za młodego mężczyznę, nie był nudnym starym kawalerem, który spędza czas siedząc w domu, patrząc w ekran telewizora, pijąc przy okazji piwo i jedząc zamówione wcześniej jedzenie.

Prawda była taka, że Harry od zawsze kochał wesela i w swojej głowie miał już zaplanowane całe to wydarzenie, które należałoby tylko do niego i jego przyszłego męża. Swoją miłość do ślubów utrzymywał w sekrecie, nie wyobrażał sobie że ktokolwiek z jego rodziny czy znajomych zrozumiałby tą jego małą obsesję. Gdy miał wolną chwilkę, siadał przed swoim laptopem i przeglądał sesje zdjęciowe par młodych, wystroje sal i najciekawsze miejsca w których można byłoby urządzić przyjęcie weselne. Wiedział, że to było dziwne i niespotykane, ponieważ był mężczyzną, młodym facetem, który powinien mieć w głowie zupełnie inne sprawy, jak na przykład randki, flirtowanie, przygodne noce z obcymi ludźmi, ale to nie było dla niego. Harry był inny i mimo, że nie pasował do stereotypowego wizerunku stworzonego przez świat, miał to gdzieś, kochał śluby i chciał w końcu przeżyć swój.

Niestety istniało kilka przeszkód, najważniejsza to brak narzeczonego, ba Harry nie miał nawet chłopaka i to dobijało go najbardziej. Czasami w żartach na spotkaniach rodzinnych, słyszał pytania, kiedy w końcu przedstawi im kogoś, ale nie przejmował się nimi specjalnie. Jednak chciał w końcu przeżyć swój ślub i świadomość, że jest samotny przygnębiała go i wprowadzała w stan melancholii. W niczym nie pomagał fakt, że jego siostra Gemma szykowała się właśnie do swojego wesela, a Harry był jej drużbą.

***

Gdy Harry przypadkowo znalazł informację o targach ślubnych odbywających się w małym, starym zamku na obrzeżach Londynu, wiedział że musi tam pojechać i zobaczyć to na właśnie oczy. Uwielbiał takie imprezy, oglądanie zdjęć nie równało się z możliwością obserwowania na żywo tych wszystkich weselnych gadżetów, strojów, samochodów, dekoracji. 

Miał jedną wadę której był boleśnie świadomy, nie lubił spędzać czasu sam. Patrząc na to ilu miał znajomych to było dość żałosne, ponieważ powinien przyzwyczaić się do przebywania w pojedynkę. Jego jedyny przyjaciel Liam był już po ślubie i większość czasu spędzał ze swoją żoną Sophie. Hazz nie miał mu tego za złe, rozumiał go doskonale gdyby miał kogoś bliskiego, też chciałby spędzać z nim swój cały wolny czas. Mimo wszystko czasami czuł się osamotniony, kiedy siedział w mieszkaniu i rozmyślał nad własnym życiem. Aktualnie jego siostra Gemma planowała swoje wesele i ona też miała głowę wysoko w chmurach, jej narzeczony Niall był całkiem w porządku, ale on i Harry nie stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Cóż zaakceptował swoje życie takim jakie było, ale czasami czuł dziwny uścisk w brzuchu, gdy widział szczęśliwego Liama, czy Gemme która patrzyła na blondyna jak w obrazek.

Postanowił, że mimo wszystko przełamie swój lęk i wybierze się na targi ślubne sam, może będzie wyglądać jak głupek, samotny facet łażący i oglądający suknie ślubne, ale nieważne musiał zrobić coś dla siebie, świat mógł go wyśmiać.

***

Tak, świat zdecydowanie go wyśmiał, ale w zupełnie inny sposób niż Harry tego oczekiwał.

\- Hazz – Gemma stanęła przed nim podekscytowana – mam do ciebie sprawę i nie możesz mi odmówić – powiedziała podskakując w miejscu – pamiętaj jesteś moim drużbą, nie zawiedź mnie – ostrzegła grożąc mu palcem.

\- O co chodzi Gemms? – zapytał, odrzucając książkę nad którą ślęczał.

\- Za Londynem odbywają się targi ślubne i razem z Niallem chcielibyśmy się tam wybrać, a ty pojedziesz tam razem z nami zgoda?

Wpatrywał się w nią zaskoczony, wiedział że jego wyraz twarzy jest dość żałosny, ale hej to był dla niego szok, ponieważ nagle okazało się że nie musi jechać tam sam i będzie miał nawet dobre wytłumaczenie swojej obecności w takim miejscu. Uśmiechnął się radośnie i gdyby mógł zacząłby skakać razem z siostrą.

\- Pewnie, pojadę z wami – zgodził się podekscytowany.

\- Czy powinna mnie dziwić twoja dziwna radość z tego powodu? – zapytała blondynka, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Jestem drużbą, doceń moje poświęcenie siostrzyczko – stwierdził nonszalancko i udając zobojętnienie wrócił do czytanej wcześniej książki.

Wybierał się na targi ślubne, czy mogło wydarzyć się coś lepszego?

***

Odliczał dni do najcudowniejszej imprezy tego roku, nie mógł doczekać się gdy nareszcie na własne oczy będzie mógł obejrzeć te wszystkie cudowne rzeczy. Oczywiście przy Gemmie udawał zmęczonego i wynudzonego tym tematem, przytakiwał Niallowi, który narzekał i marudził, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego ona też musi wybrać się na targi ślubne, skoro i tak nie zna się na tych wszystkich głupotach. W środku tańczył i podskakiwał niczym mała, podekscytowana dziewczynka, wiedział że to będzie cudowny dzień.

To nie tak, że miał dokładnie zaplanowany cały swój ślub i wesele, przecież nie był chory psychicznie żeby ustalać w głowie takie szczegóły, ale wiedział to i owo, zdecydował jaki garnitur chciałby ubrać, jak powinna wyglądać sala i jaka muzyka była by na przyjęciu. To były takie nic nieznaczące drobiazgi, przecież każdy ma to już ustalone prawda? Nie był żadnym wyjątkiem czy wybrykiem natury. Wiedział też dokładnie jak powinien wyglądać jego przyszły mąż, faktycznie nawet jemu to wydawało się dość dziwne i niepokojące, ale z drugiej strony każdy ma przecież swój typ, on też miał i nie bał się do tego przyznać. Zawsze w swoich snach, marzeniach, planach wyobrażał sobie stojącego naprzeciw niego wysokiego, nawet wyższego od niego mężczyznę o ciemnych, brązowych tęczówkach, które wpatrywały by się w niego z miłością i całą gamą uczuć. Mężczyzna miałby bardzo krótko obcięte, jasne włosy i gładką, ogoloną twarz. Tak go sobie wyobrażał i mimo, że aktualnie był sam, zawsze zwracał uwagę na takich facetów, eleganckich pełnych klasy, przystojnych. To był jego typ i miał nadzieję, że kiedyś mu się poszczęści i odnajdzie swojego jedynego.

Kiedyś nawet zerkał na Liama i stwierdził, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel prawie pasuje do opisu mężczyzny jego życia, ale później Li otwierał usta, zaczynał mówić i całe złudzenie znikało, ponieważ szatyn i pełna kultura nie chodziły ze sobą w parze. Zastanawiał się co Sophie widziała w jego kumplu, ale cóż byli szczęśliwi, więc nie on powinien oceniać ich związek. Całe szczęście chwilowe zauroczenie Liamem minęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło i teraz Harry mógł pełen nadziei poszukiwać swojego wybranka, jak na razie szło mu to dość kiepsko, ale był pełen wiary w swoje powodzenie. Przecież gdzieś tam musiał istnieć ktoś kto jest mu przeznaczony. Miał nadzieję, że dostanie jakiś znak, że nagle jak piorun z jasnego nieba, uderzy to w niego z całą mocą i będzie wiedział, że to właśnie ten mężczyzna. Nie wierzył w bajki, ale sam chciał przeżyć taką bajkową, magiczną chwilę jak w filmach.

Zerknął na stronę internetową na której przedstawiony był dokładny plan wydarzeń na targach i śledził go uważnie by nie pominąć niczego istotnego. Zostały jeszcze dwa dni, przyklasnął w dłonie podekscytowany i gdy w jego mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, zamknął laptop i skierował się do drzwi, wiedząc że to zapewne Gemma przyszła by przedyskutować kolejną sprawę związaną ze ślubem.

***

\- Gdzie jest to cholerstwo? – jęknął po raz kolejny zniecierpliwiony Niall. Szukali zamku w którym miały odbyć się targi ślubne, ale żadne z nich nie było tam wcześniej więc nie znali drogi.

\- Uspokój się Ni – Gemma pogłaskała narzeczonego po dłoni, a ten splótł ich palce razem odwracając wzrok od jezdni i całując ją krótko w usta.

\- Oczy na drogę – upomniał go Harry z tylnego siedzenia i przewrócił oczami widząc czułości narzeczeństwa. To nie tak, że nie lubił publicznego okazywania sobie uczuć, ale kiedy było się jedynym singlem w towarzystwie takie migdalenie się drażniło go i stawał się złośliwy.

\- Dobrze, dobrze Haz, nie bądź taki marudny – powiedział blondyn i ponownie skupił się na odnalezieniu drogi.

Loczek zerknął na zegarek, całość rozpoczęła się już dziesięć minut temu i nie podobało mu się to, że są spóźnieni. Mogli ominąć coś ważnego, wiedział że gdyby pojechał tam sam już dawno byłby na miejscu. Nagle dostrzegł duży plakat i strzałkę kierującą ich w stronę starego zamku.

\- O spójrzcie to tam! – wykrzyknął radośnie i wskazał zakochanej parze kierunek w którym muszą jechać. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł ile samochodów jedzie w tą samą stronę, otworzył okno i wychylił głowę chcąc mieć lepszy widok i po chwili jego oczom ukazał się zamek na wzgórzu. Zachwyt pojawił się na jego twarzy i wlepił swoje rozmarzone tęczówki w tamtą stronę. Był tak przejęty, że nawet nie zorientował się że są już na miejscu, dopiero donośny głos Nialla sprowadził go na ziemię.

\- Cholera jasna, skąd tu tyle ludzi? Widzicie to co ja? Cały parking jest zapełniony, dlaczego wszyscy przyjechali na coś tak nudnego? Ludzie naprawdę nie mają co robić w domu w niedzielne popołudnie – mówił głośno Horan, ale lekkie szturchnięcie w bok sprawiło, że uciszył się na chwilę – dobrze już dobrze, przecież wiesz że cieszę się z tego, że jesteśmy tutaj razem – powiedział z uśmiechem do Gemmy, a blondynka przewróciła oczami, ale chwyciła go za dłoń idąc powoli w stronę wejścia.

\- I tak wiem, że kłamiesz, ale miło że się starasz.

Harry rozglądał się dookoła zastanawiając się od czego zacząć, z tego co przeczytał w tym miejscu organizowano śluby i loczek naprawdę był ciekawy jak to wszystko wygląda, zawsze marzył mu się ślub w jakimś miejscu gdzie byłoby dużo zieleni, wydawało mu się że tu jest idealnie. Postanowił, że na początek dobrze będzie przejść się i rozglądnąć dookoła, a później może wejść do środka zamku by ogarnąć co dzieję się wewnątrz. Niewiele myśląc wyminął rozmawiającą parę i ruszył przed siebie. Głośne chrząknięcie Gemms sprawiło, że zatrzymał się i odwrócił w ich stronę.

\- Stało się coś? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony, miał swój plan i nie chciał by ktoś mu przeszkadzał.

\- Gdzie ty się teraz wybierasz? – Siostra popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco, a Niall już wydawał się zerkać na zegarek, chcąc zniknąć z tego miejsca jak najszybciej.

\- Och chciałem rozejrzeć się dookoła, wiesz popatrzeć na ogród i ten duży park, a później możemy się spotkać przed drzwiami do zamku, co ty na to?

\- Po co oglądać ten park, przecież już mamy wybrane i zaklepane miejsce ślubu, to bez sensu, ale dobrze jeżeli masz na to ochotę to uciekaj, my pójdziemy do środka już teraz, chcę zobaczyć przykładowe dekoracje stołów. A ty zajmij się sobą, ale o siedemnastej zaczyna się przegląd muzyki ślubnej, więc masz być na miejscu jasne? Z tego co widzę, to scena jest na zewnątrz, więc spotkamy się już na miejscu – zarządziła głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, a Niall zrobił krok w stronę zielonookiego, jednak ręka Gemmy zatrzymała go w miejscu – a ty gdzie idziesz?

\- Pomyślałem, że może przejdę się z Harrym – wyjaśnił cicho Niall, ale widząc minę swojej narzeczonej wiedział, że nie uda mu się wymigać – ale z chęcią pójdę też z tobą, to na razie Hazz – pomachał Harry’emu, który zaśmiał się cicho z jego pokonanego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Do zobaczenia później – odparł Styles i ruszył przed siebie rozkoszując się wolnością i czasem tylko dla siebie.

Czuł, że jest w swoim prywatnym raju.

***

Był zachwycony, nie to za mało powiedziane czuł, że zakochał się w tym miejscu. Rozciągające się dookoła tereny zielone wprawiały go w tak dobry nastrój, park był rozległy, a co kilka metrów usytuowana była ławeczka na której można było przysiąść i odpocząć. Niedaleko zamku płynął mały strumyk który wpadał do stawku otoczonego pięknymi kwiatami i kwitnącymi różami. Jeżeli Harry gdzieś miałby spędzić wieczność to wybrałby to miejsce. Jednak nic nie zachwyciło go tak bardzo, jak miejsce przeznaczone dla ślubów na świeżym powietrzu, mały podest otoczony był pnącymi się roślinami i kwiatami, pnące rośliny zarosły cały dach, co dawało wrażenie jak gdyby miejsce po prostu wyrastało prosto z ziemi, królowała tutaj przyroda i Harry chciał płakać z zachwytu, ponieważ tutaj było pięknie.

Odwrócił wzrok i ruszył dalej wolnym krokiem podziwiając wszystko dookoła, jedyne co męczyło go w tym wszystkim, to wszechobecne pary, zaczynał czuć się głupio będąc jedynym samotnym mężczyzną spacerującym po parku. Każda ławeczka była zajęta przez zakochane pary, przytulające się, całujące czy szeptające do siebie z widocznymi na twarzach uczuciami. Nie powinien być zdziwiony, to były targi ślubne a kto pojawia się w takich miejscach, no przecież nie samotni faceci, którzy mieli zaplanowane swoje wesela w głowach, to niedorzeczne. Westchnął cicho i obrócił się na pięcie chcąc w końcu skierować swoje kroki w stronę zamku, było już późno, dochodziła szesnasta i wiedział, że musi się pospieszyć żeby zdążyć na występy muzyków. Gemma i Niall nie wybrali jeszcze zespołu na ich wesele, co dla Harry;ego było totalną głupotą, przecież muzyka była tak ważna, prawie najważniejsza. On sam już dawno miał wybraną piosenkę na pierwszy taniec.

Ruszył gwałtownie i wpadł na kogoś idącego z naprzeciwka, całe szczęście nikt się nie przewrócił, więc Harry mruknął tylko ciche przepraszam i nie patrząc na przechodnia ruszył dalej. Coś jednak kazało mu się obrócić, może to że zachował się tak niegrzecznie, nawet nie zatrzymał się i nie zapytał czy wszystko w porządku, nie był tego typu osobą, zazwyczaj przepraszał nawet zwierzątka jeżeli przypadkowo na nie wpadł. Tak był trochę dziwny. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał jednak nie widział już nikogo, gdzieś tam daleko majaczyła mu jakaś drobna postać, ale była zbyt daleko by Harry go dogonił. Wzruszył ramionami i skierował się do zamku, najwyżej karma wróci do niego za to jak się zachował.

***

Tak jak oczekiwał wszystko wewnątrz było stare, pełne przepychu i elegancji, takie jak lubił najbardziej. Zatrzymał się na dłużej w sali pełnej stołów, każdy z nich był udekorowany przez inną firmę dekoratorską, które oczywiście reklamowały się tak jak tylko mogły. Widział stoły w bieli, czerwieni, różu, każdy był inny i na swój sposób zachwycający, ale on miał swojego faworyta. Zatrzymał się przy jednym ze stołów, i wpatrywał się jak zaczarowany w duże palące się świece, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że taka prostota będzie wyglądała tak dobrze, a jednak. Miał nadzieję, że Gemmie spodobało się coś innego, bo to był jego wymarzony stół. Przez moment przyglądał się pokazowi sukien ślubnych, ale niezbyt go to interesowało, a widok kobiet szczebioczących coś do siebie przez cały czas i chichoczących radośnie, skutecznie go odstraszył. Dłuższą chwilę spędził oglądając modę męską, to już zdecydowanie go zainteresowało. Jego wyobraźnia ruszyła i zaczęła wytwarzać w jego głowie obrazy wysokiego, szczupłego, silnego mężczyzny, który mógłby przymierzyć te wszystkie piękne koszule i garnitury. Uśmiechnął się do tej wizji i mimo, że stał tam samotnie poczuł jakąś radość wiedząc, że niedługo na pewno znajdzie kogoś z kim będzie wybierał ubranie na ślub.

Nagle usłyszał jakiś hałas i dźwięk kroków, a jakaś grupka osób przepychała się przez tłum przyglądający się pokazowi mody.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam śpieszę się, Jezu rozumiem że lubicie ładnie ciuchy, ale moglibyście się trochę ruszyć – wysoki męski głos rozległ się niespodziewanie blisko Harry’ego, gdy jakiś chłopak przeciskał się przez zebranych ludzi – no nareszcie – westchnął zabiegany nieznajomy i minął loczka pędząc dalej przed siebie.

Styles pokręcił głową, przewracając oczami, nie miał pojęcia po co ktoś wpada nagle do takiego eleganckiego pomieszczenia i burzy cały ład panujący w środku. Harry nie cierpiał spóźnialskich, tacy ludzie zazwyczaj byli zbyt leniwi by ruszyć się wcześniej, co skutkowało tym, że wszędzie byli za późno i spieszyli się źle traktując przy tym innych. Tacy głośni, marudzący ludzie działali mu na nerwy, nie rozumiał po co robić wokół siebie taki szum i zamieszanie. Mimo to już po chwili zapomniał o tym nieprzyjemnych wydarzeniu i zajął się przeglądaniem ulotek różnych firm fotograficznych, bądź co bądź dobre zdjęcia również były ważne.

Zerknął na zegarek i z przerażeniem zauważył, że było już późno, bardzo późno i do cholery był spóźniony. Nie wiele myśląc ruszył szybko, przepychając się przez tłum ludzi.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – mówił skruszonym tonem, przypomniało mu się jak niespełna chwilę temu narzekał na nieznajomego, a teraz zachowywał się dosłownie tak samo. 

Karma zdecydowanie go dopadnie. 

***

Dotarł na miejsce z kilkuminutowym spóźnieniem, ponieważ zatrzymał się by poobserwować piękne i okazała konie, ciągnące biały powóz, ten widok robił wrażenie i Harry zanotował sobie w głowie, by zapytać Gemms czy zaplanowała coś tak okazałego na swój ślub. Jednak znając swoją siostrę i jej irlandzkiego faceta, który najchętniej urządziłby ślub w pubie, nie miał co liczyć na takie rewelacje. Oderwał wzrok od pięknych zwierząt i nareszcie dotarł na plac, gdzie ustawiona była scena i rząd krzeseł dla widzów, którzy zbierali się by posłuchać i może wybrać zespół weselny.

\- Tutaj Hazz! – usłyszał głos swojej siostry i przeszukał wzrokiem miejsca na których siedzieli już ludzie, zauważył dwie blond czupryny i ruszył w ich stronę – spóźniłeś się – wytknęła mu, gdy opadł na jedno z białych krzeseł obok swojej siostry.

\- Przepraszam, straciłem poczucie czasu – powiedział przepraszającym tonem, chcąc udobruchać swoją starszą siostrę i chyba mu się udało, ponieważ nie słyszał już jej marudzenia i narzekania – i jak się bawicie? Zauważyłaś coś co cię szczególnie zachwyciło? – zapytał zerkając w jej stronę, w końcu był drużbą prawda? Powinien interesować się takimi sprawami.

\- Tak, wybraliśmy fotografa i myślę, że zdjęcia będą naprawdę dobre, a poza tym podobał mi się jeden ze stołów, dekoracja była taka prosta, ale zarazem elegancka i ze stylem, myślę że chciałabym coś takiego na weselu. I wiesz Hazz nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że świeczki będą tak dobrze wyglądały wiesz, tak rozstawione w różnych miejscach na stole – dodała podekscytowana, a serce Harry’ego opadło, to miały być jego stoły, na jego weselu.

\- Och doprawdy? – zapytał cicho, udając zainteresowanie.

\- Tak, to będzie świetnie wyglądało, nawet Niallowi się spodobało – kontynuowała nie zauważając przygnębienia Harry’ego - a teraz musimy jeszcze tylko wybrać zespół i mamy już wszystko.

Siedział nie słuchając paplaniny Gemmy, dopiero teraz poczuł że nie powinien tutaj być, że powinien odpuścić sobie to wszystko, nie powinien planować ślubu, którego i tak pewnie nie weźmie ani w najbliższej przyszłości ani w ogóle. Kto chciałby związać się z kimś takim jak on, maniakiem wesel, z zaplanowaną całą ceremonią, to śmieszne. Prychnął cicho i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, gdy rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki, a na scenie pojawił się pierwszy zespół. Boleśnie zaczął odczuwać to jak bardzo nie pasuje do tego miejsca, rozejrzał się dookoła, wszędzie widział zakochanych trzymających się za dłonie, poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie i w niczym nie pomagało to, że nagle zaczęło robić się przerażająco zimno, a ciemne chmury przykryły wcześniej błękitne niebo. Podniósł wzrok i popatrzył w ciemne kłębiące się chmury, zapowiadał się deszcz, miał tylko nadzieję, że Gemms zdąży wybrać muzykę przed ulewą.

Kolejni wykonawcy zaczęli pojawiać się na scenie i schodzić z niej po występie, a on siedział znudzony i coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony, nic mu się nie podobało, patrząc na wyraz twarzy Gemmy jej chyba też nie. Niall wyczuwał ulewę tak samo jak Style, ponieważ co kilka chwil wpatrywał się w granatowe już niebo. Gdy pierwszy grzmot rozległ się a błyskawica przeszyła niebo, ludzie powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić. Gdyby to zależało od Harry’ego siedziałby już w samochodzie i jechał do swojego mieszkania, gdzie zakopałby się pod ciepły koc i z kubkiem kakao siedziałby samotnie, użalając się nad swoim przygnębiającym losem. Niestety Gemma miała inne plany, uparcie siedziała na swoim miejscu i wyczekiwała kolejnego artysty, każdy kolejny był gorszy, oczywiście zdaniem Harry’ego.

\- Gemms naprawdę sądzę, że powinniśmy się zbierać – powiedział po raz kolejny Niall, kiedy krople deszczu zaczęły powoli spadać na ziemię.

\- Jeszcze sekundkę Ni proszę – poprosiła błagalnie dziewczyna, wpatrując się w niego mocno.

\- Dobrze, ostatni występ i jedziemy, jest mi tak cholernie zimno, nie chcę być mokry od tej ulewy która się zbliża.

Zielonooki odetchnął z ulgą słysząc słowa Horana, chciał już wracać do ciepłego mieszkania. Zresztą chyba większość ludzi myślała podobnie, ponieważ plac pustoszał i coraz mniej osób pozostawała by posłuchać dźwięków muzyki. Kiedy nagle lunęło i wszystko co widzieli to ściana deszczu, Gemma sama podniosła się szybko z miejsca, uciekając przed ulewą i burzą, która rozpętała się na dobre. Harry naprawdę współczuł tym, którzy mieli teraz występować, ponieważ nikogo nie było już na miejscu dla widowni. Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył za siostrą, gdy usłyszał głos mówiący przez mikrofon.

\- Taa nie to żebym nie lubił grać tylko dla siebie – zaczął rozbawionym tonem – cóż mogę się poczuć niczym ostatnia orkiestra na Titanicu, a wy tak uciekacie jakbyście mieli zaraz utonąć, no nic, nie przedłużając panie i panowie – przerwał na chwilę i wybuchł śmiechem – chciałem zagrać jedną z moich ulubionych melodii, klasykę klasyk, Moon River chyba każdy zna to ze słynnego filmu Śniadanie u Tiffany’ego.

Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu i powoli obrócił w stronę sceny, a pierwsze dźwięki skrzypiec rozbrzmiały w jego uszach. Deszcz przysłaniał mu widok, więc zamiast uciekać w stronę samochodu zrobił jeden krok do przodu, a później kolejny i kolejny, aż w końcu zatrzymał się blisko sceny tak by móc spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który właśnie grał jego ukochaną melodię.

Wiatr wiał coraz mocniej i nuty na które zerkał muzyk zostały porwane i poleciały wysoko ku górze, jednak dźwięki nie ustały. Popatrzy na niego w momencie, gdy ten podniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotkały się niespodziewanie. Otarł twarz, ale mokre krople spływały po całej jego twarzy, czuł że wygląda tragicznie w przemoczonych ubraniach i włosach, które kleiły mu się do twarzy. Nie wiedział dlaczego nagle to jak wygląda, stało się dla niego niezwykle istotne, ale właśnie tak było. Zawstydzony przygryzł wargi, a mimo zimna czuł rumieńce i ciepło na swoich policzkach. Wiedział że jest tu sam, po za nimi nie było tutaj nikogo innego i poczuł się wyjątkowo, jak gdyby ten mężczyzna grał tylko dla niego. Chciał przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej, ale pierwszy raz miał ochotę przekląć deszcz, ponieważ utrudniał mi widzenie.

Po kilku minutach muzyka ustała i Harry naprawdę nie wiedział co powinien teraz zrobić, nie wiele myśląc zaczął bić brawo, bo w końcu był oczarowany i nie wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić. Mężczyzna na scenie ukłonił się komicznie i zeskoczył z wysokiej sceny wprost pod nogi loczka. Styles rozszerzył oczy zaskoczony jego zachowaniem, cofnął się o krok, zastanawiając się co może się teraz wydarzyć.

\- Dzięki stary, miło było grać chociaż dla jednej osoby, mam nadzieję że chociaż ci się podobało – powiedział lekko mężczyzna i posłał mu radosny uśmiech, tak jak gdyby właśnie nie stali na deszczu, burza nie szalałaby dookoła, a zimny wiatr nie uderzał w ich twarze.

\- T-tak było pięknie – przyznał Harry i zarumienił się mocno, nie powinien tego mówić, pewnie wyszedł na jakiegoś popaprańca – to znaczy… bardzo mi się podobało, naprawdę – dodał poważniejszym głosem.

\- To super, cieszę się w takim razie – muzyk wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń – jestem Louis Tomlinson, wiesz gdybyś chciał zatrudnić mnie na swoim weselu z chęcią zagram dla swojego pierwszego fana. Mam nadzieję, że twoja narzeczona też byłaby zadowolona z mojego występu.

\- Co? Och nie, nie ja nie mam narzeczonej, ani narzeczonego. Jestem sam, to znaczy przyjechałem tutaj z moją siostrą i jej narzeczonym, ponieważ planują wesele, ale ja osobiście chciałem tutaj być, bo lubię śluby i wszystko co z nimi związane i jestem Harry Styles, tak po za tym – uścisnął słabo jego dłoń i może tylko mu się wydawało, ale poczuł dziwne ciepło, gdy ich dłonie się spotkały.

\- Och cóż zgaduję, że twoja siostra już nie słyszała jak grałem, ale zawsze możesz szepnąć jej o mnie miłe słówko lub dwa, nie obrażę się – roześmiał się szczerze i puścił jego dłoń – domyślam się Harry, że pewnie teraz dołączysz do swoje siostry i znikniesz?

\- Co? A tak Gemma, chyba faktycznie powinienem iść.

\- Odprowadzę cię i tak jestem przemoczony przez tą naszą uroczą pogawędkę – stwierdził i ruszył powoli, czekając aż Harry do niego dołączy – idziesz loczku?

\- Tak, tak idę

Coś dziwnego się z nim działo i nie miał pojęcia, co to jest.

***

Stali na pustym parkingu i patrzyli na niego w szoku. Harry rozglądał się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu samochodu swojej siostry, ale niestety nie było go. Po prostu zniknęli, zostawili go tutaj i pojechali sobie sami.

\- Cóż chyba ich tutaj nie ma – zauważył szatyn, a Harry’emu nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko przytaknąć.

\- Taa chyba o mnie zapomnieli –wzruszył ramionami nie mając pojęcia, co teraz zrobić, był sam w obcym miejscu bez samochodu, naprawdę kochał swoją siostrę.

\- Postałbym tutaj z tobą, ale coraz mocniej pada i robi się ciemno, więc…

\- Tak jasne, rozumiem – przerwał mu szybko – miło było cię poznać.

\- Co? Chciałem powiedzieć, żebyśmy weszli do środka, osoby które występowały mają tutaj miejsce na noc, więc jeżeli nie masz problemu z tym, że jestem obcym kolesiem, który zagrał dla ciebie Moon river, to zapraszam – uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny, a zmarszczki pojawiły się w kącikach jego oczu.

\- Chcesz żebym z tobą tam poszedł? – to że Harry był zaskoczony było niedopowiedzeniem.

\- Pewnie, jesteś miły i nie wydajesz się być mordercą, więc czemu nie, a jutro z samego rana odwiozę cię do domu. Skąd jesteś? – zapytał Lou i pociągnął go za rękę, idąc w stronę zamku.

\- Mieszkam w Londynie, a ty?

\- Ja tak samo, więc uzgodnione jutro wracamy do Londynu, a dziś w pierwszej kolejności musimy się wysuszyć.

***

Harry siedział na dużym łóżku i przyglądał się Louisowi, ten mężczyzna był zupełnym przeciwieństwem jego ideału. Po pierwsze był od niego niższy, ale jego drobne ciało mimo wszystko wydawało się silne, jego oczy nie były brązowe, ale odcieniem przypominały pochmurne niebo. Włosy nie były krótkie, wprost przeciwnie opadały na jego czoło i miały przyjemy ciemny odcień, nigdy nie podobali mu się mężczyźni z zarostem na twarzy, ale Louis wyglądał z nim świetnie. Czuł się skonfundowany, siedział w pokoju z nieznajomym facetem, który przebierał się właśnie, rzucając na dywan mokre ubrania. Szatyn był przeciwieństwem wszystkiego co podobało mu się u mężczyzn, był niski, głośny, zakręcony, ubierał się w sportowe ciuchy i nie wydawał się zbyt mocno przejmować stylem. Aktualnie naciągnął na stopy ciepłe skarpetki, i opadł na miejsce obok Harry’ego w swoich szarych dresach i dużej bluzie. Mimo wszystko był uroczy, to jedyne określenie jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, kiedy myślał o nowo poznanym mężczyźnie.

\- Nie wiem czy mi się wydaje, czy to może być prawda, ale chyba dziś na mnie wpadłeś – zaczął Lou zerkając na loczka, który wrócił myślami do momentu, kiedy faktycznie wpadł na kogoś w parku.

\- To może być prawda – zgodził się natychmiast Harry – przepraszam za to, byłem zamyślony i nie zauważyłem cię.

\- Nic się nie stało, ja chyba później wpadłem na ciebie drugi raz, wiesz w tej sali pełnej ludzi, gdzie wszyscy oglądali ubrania.

\- To byłeś ty? Jejku strasznie mnie wtedy zdenerwowałeś, ale w sumie później sam przepychałem się tak samo jak ty – przyznał się zielonooki i zawstydzony zaczął szarpać nitkę wystającą ze swetra należącego do Louisa.

\- Jestem strasznym spóźnialskim, to jedna z moich wad, ale nie będę przyznawał ci się do wszystkich ponieważ jest ich niezliczona ilość – stwierdził wywołując tym cichy śmiech loczka – nie śmiej się kędziorku, taka jest prawda.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, ja też mam wady wiesz? – odważył się szturchnąć lekko Tomlinsona, który ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku, podkładając pod głowę miękką poduszkę.

\- Tak? Na przykład jakie? Jesteś zbyt słodki i śliczny? – zapytał szatyn i zakrył szybko usta dłonią – Boże przepraszam, nie powinienem tego mówić i widzisz moja kolejna wada, jestem koszmarnym gadułą i często mówię takie głupoty, nie żeby to była głupota bo jesteś serio śliczny i słodki, ale możesz nie być typem facetem który lubi słuchać takich komplementów, może wolisz gdy nazywa się ciebie męskim i seksownym czy coś. Widzisz znów za dużo gadam i dodatkowo się rozkręcam i nie mogę przestać i co mam teraz zrobić? – chłopak mówił i mówił i Harry’emu przyszedł do głowy tylko jeden sposób na przerwanie mu tego monologu.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, pochylił się i pocałował szatyna, pocałunek był krótki i wystarczył by Harry speszył się, zarumienił i chciał uciec z tego pokoju jak najdalej, ale Louis uśmiechał się do niego promiennie, więc może nie było tak źle.

\- Zdecydowanie wolę słodki i śliczny – wymruczał pod nosem Harry i odważył się spojrzeć na szatyna.

\- Ja też, ale dla twojej wiadomości nie całuję się na pierwsze randce, nawet jeżeli odbywa się na targach ślubnych.

***

Harry miał w głowie wizję swojego wymarzonego mężczyzny i ślubu ze swoich snów. Dokładnie wiedział jak mają wyglądać, z biegiem lat dokładał kolejne elementy do swojej układanki i stwarzał perfekcyjny świat, który odbiegał od rzeczywistości tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe.

Teraz wiedział, że życie weryfikuję nasze plany i marzenia, podrzucając nam pod nos coś co pozornie może wydawać się nam niewłaściwe i nieodpowiednie, niepasujące do naszych wyobrażeń. Gdy teraz myślał o mężczyźnie swoich marzeń chciało mu się śmiać, ponieważ nie wiedział, jak mógł sądzić że chce spędzić wieczność z kimś wysokim, blond o ciemnych oczach, pełnym elegancji i klasy. Popatrzył na mężczyznę siedzącego obok, a czuły uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. To był jego ideał, miłość jego życia, ten jedyny.

Chciał by los dał mu znak i doprosił się, tego dnia na targach ślubnych poznał swojego przyszłego męża i dosłownie to uderzyło w niego jak piorun. Wtedy siedząc w hotelowym pokoju, nie domyślał się że całuje osobę, która stanie się dla niego wszystkim, całym życiem, spełnieniem marzeń, ale tak właśnie się stało. Tej nocy nie doszło między nimi do niczego więcej, ale gdy Lou pozwolił spać Harry’emu na łóżku, samemu kładąc się na twardej podłodze, serce loczka zabiło tak szybko jak jeszcze nigdy w całym życiu. Szatyn odwiózł go do mieszkania i odprowadził pod same drzwi, żegnając się z nim krótkim całusem w policzek. Wymienili się numerami i Harry nigdy nie czekał tak bardzo na wiadomość od kogoś kogo ledwo znał, i w końcu doczekał się. Po pierwszym spotkaniu nastąpiło kolejne i tak w pewnym momencie przestali liczyć randki, a zaczęli miesiące, by następnie przejść do lat.

Teraz Harry stał z boku i przyglądał się gościom bawiącym się w rytm szybkiej melodii, uśmiech nie schodził z jego ust. To było to, dzień o którym marzył od lat, dzień jego ślubu. Obok niego nie stał wysoki blondyn, lecz drobny szatyn, wpatrujący się w niego błękitnymi tęczówkami, a przy każdym pocałunku jego zarost drapał delikatną skórę Harry’ego. Loczek zaśmiał się cicho patrząc na stopy ukochanego, nawet w dzień ślubu mężczyzna postanowił założyć trampki, a nie eleganckie buty i szczerze to w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzało. Rozejrzał się dookoła, nigdzie nie było bogato zdobionych stołów, świec, wyszukanych dań, ale było idealnie, ponieważ tamte, dawne wyobrażenia Harry’ego były tylko dziecinną mrzonką, natomiast teraz stworzył coś prawdziwego z czego mógł być dumny.

Miał ślub stworzony nie z marzeń, ale z prawdziwej miłości, która połączyła dwie przypadkowe osoby w jednym wyjątkowym miejscu. I gdy objął swojego męża, a z głośników popłynęła spokojna melodia Moon river, należąca tylko do nich wiedział, że przyszłość zaczyna się tu i teraz i nie miał zamiaru niczego planować, pozwolił przeznaczeniu stworzyć kolejny rozdział ich historii.  
__  
Dwaj włóczędzy,  
Wyruszający, by zobaczyć świat.  
Tak wiele jest świata do ujrzenia  
Jesteśmy za tym samym końcem tęczy,  
Czekając za łukiem.  
Mój oddany przyjaciel  
Księżycowa..  
Rzeka…  
…i ja… 


End file.
